Grass, weeds and other plant growth near buildings, trees, shrubs, flowers, rocks, walkways, etc. present a homeowner or landscaper with numerous problems when attempting to maintain a lawn or garden area. These undesired plants are a constant bother within the maintained portion of a yard and around the perimeter of a building. The larger the maintained area of a yard or home, the more time consuming and expensive it becomes to care for it. Therefore it is advantageous to actively prevent undesired plants from growing in these places. Herbicides are frequently turned to for controlling weeds, but have cost, health and environmental considerations associated with them.
Alternatively, trimming of the weeds, typically by utilizing an electronically or gasoline-powered “weed whacker” implicates the use of carbonaceous fuels that when considered in the aggregate may contribute to gaseous emissions potentially detrimental to the environment. Furthermore, trimming of the weeds is often a time-consuming operation when maintaining the surrounding landscape. The present invention addresses the problems above in a cost-effective and environmentally responsible manner.